1. Field
The present invention relates to optical communication equipment and, more specifically but not exclusively, to efficient use of forward-error-correction (FEC) techniques in optical transport systems, such as those having a polarization-division-multiplexing capability.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section introduces aspects that may help facilitate a better understanding of the invention(s). Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is in the prior art or what is not in the prior art.
Receiver sensitivity is an important performance metric of an optical transport system. Higher receiver sensitivity is beneficial, for example, because it enables transmission over relatively long fiber-optic transmission links without signal regeneration. Development of signal-processing methods that can increase receiver sensitivity is therefore desirable.